


Ruined

by sffan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Kaylee's honesty brings them to an impasse.





	Ruined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fifth LJ FF_Friday challenge. Challenge: Use these quotations - "What do you want?", "I want it all. I want everything." ,"You're not going to get it."
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: May 10, 2003
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

Simon holds Kaylee by the arms and says desperately, "What do you want?" 

Without thinking, Kaylee says, "I want it all. I want everything." 

"You're not going to get it," he replies sadly and releases her abruptly. He turns on his heel and walks away. 

* * *

He knew she was going to demand too much from him. He never should have gotten involved with her in the first place. Mal had warned him not to hurt Kaylee, and he'd gone and done it. He can still see the way her face crumpled and the tears that welled up in her eyes when he'd said those horrible, honest words. But he was never going to be able to give Kaylee what she wanted, what she needed. A part of him would always belong to his sister. Simon sighs sadly to himself and goes to check on River. 

* * *

Kaylee mentally kicks herself over and over as she lies on her bunk crying. Why did she do it? Why? Why did she have to answer honestly? She had made do with what Simon had been able to give her all these months, but suddenly it hadn't been enough and she'd said the words that had ruined everything. 


End file.
